Tate Mason Lee
Tate Mason Lee é um mutante integrante da Nova PRISM e tem a Tunicinese, ou manipulação de tecidos, como poder. É conhecido como Wrap. Personalidade Tate é uma criança que nunca cresceu em totalidade. É brincalhão e tem um pouco de dificuldade para levar as coisas a sério, mas quando o faz, é possível enxergar o lado adulto do rapaz. Gosta de desenhos animados de todos os tipos e países, então costuma usar falas deles no seu dia a dia, o que geralmente irrita, diverte ou confunde totalmente as pessoas ao seu redor. Na realidade, toda a sua vida gira em torno de desenhos, então se irrita muito facilmente com pessoas que menosprezam ou diminuem qualquer tipo de animação. Como não sabe expor seus sentimentos com facilidade, costuma desenhá-los e dizer que são apenas esboços ou ideias para futuras animações independentes. Apesar do jeitão divertido, não consegue tornar-se íntimo de pessoas com facilidade, acarretando em momentos de profunda solidão e até tristeza. De toda forma, é quase sempre bem intencionado e tem o hábito de pensar muito mais no coletivo do que em si mesmo. Descrição Física Tate é um rapaz de pele negra, cabelos crespos curtos, olhos castanhos e envergadura atlética. Seu rosto é quadrado, porém fino e o uso do cavanhaque harmoniza com o formato do rosto. Possui lábios carnudos e um sorriso largo. Embora seu corpo seja definido, possui uma queimadura que cobre quase todo o lado direito do seu peito e cintura, então ele dificilmente o deixa a mostra. Por ser um militante assumido de diversas causas sociais, Tate costuma usar camisetas a favor do movimento negro, LGBT e de mutantes - o que acaba desagradando certos funcionários da Company of Science and Art. Quando não está usando isso, prefere usar moletons de cores escuras, como carmesim ou preto. Suas mãos estão literalmente sempre envolvidas em tiras de tecido que vão até metade do antebraço, o que lhe atraem muitos olhares de estranhamento. Usa calças jeans ou de tecido preto - geralmente rasgadas nos joelhos - e sapatos variados - ele é um grande fã de sapatos Nike. Biografia Cinthia Mason Lee engravidou bem cedo. Aos 19 anos, sem ter concluído o ensino superior, foi expulsa de casa. O pai da criança? Ele ficou presente durante alguns meses da gestação, mas se cansou e partiu. Cinthia jamais voltou a vê-lo, mas isso não significa que ela desistiu de seu filho e de si mesma. Graças a duas amigas muito queridas, que a acolheram com todo o amor do mundo, Cinthia teve um local que podia chamar de lar enquanto seu menininho, Tate, não vinha ao mundo. Por consideração, quando o garoto veio ao mundo, Deborah e Susana tornaram-se as madrinhas dele e, depois de um tempo, também suas mães. Crescer com 3 mães foi muito positivo para Tate. Ele sempre teve alguém que lhe desse atenção e cuidados. Basicamente, as mulheres organizavam seus horários de trabalho para ter disponibilidade de cuidar e educar o rapazinho. Enquanto Cinthia trabalhava pela manhã como garçonete, Deborah era corretora de imóveis durante a tarde e Susana trabalhava como veterinária - esta última era a única das três que tinha ensino superior. Muito embora esse cenário fosse propício para a criação de uma criança mimada, não foi: elas eram 3 mulheres negras, de origem humilde, fortes e engajadas com as causas sociais. O filho delas não seria um cusão. Por consequência, desde cedo, Tate sempre foi um rapaz que se destacava. Primeiramente, porque era fissurado em desenhos animados de todo tipo e origem, por conta disso, estava sempre vestindo camisetas de seus personagens favoritos e dizendo frases feitas deles - inclusive as usava nas provas da escola, o que lhe rendiam notas boas e também ruins, eventualmente. Muito embora nunca tenha tido muitos amigos, nunca se deixou ser intimidado ou silenciado: suas opiniões sempre estavam lá nas discussões e ele era um excelente argumentador, sempre se destacando nos debates. Até foi presidente de sala por alguns anos consecutivos, até cansar da função. Seus poderes despertaram aos 12 anos de idade. Como Cinthia acordava muito cedo para trabalhar, quando a noite chegava, ela estava exausta, até porque nunca podia descansar durante a tarde, tendo que dar atenção ao filho e cuidar da sua educação. Preparando o jantar, ela acabou sentando-se na mesa e adormecendo sobre ela. Isso foi o suficiente para causar um incêndio que acordou todos na casa. Deborah correu para o quarto e tirou Tate de lá, indo até Cinthia, os três correram em direção a saída da frente, mas o teto já havia desabado. O mesmo havia acontecido com a saída de trás. Eles correram em direção ao quarto do menino e começaram a movimentação para pular a janela. O teto naquela parte da casa estava começando a desmoronar também, então eles tinham que agir rápido. Deborah foi a primeira a sair, pronta para receber Tate do lado de fora. Foi então que o teto caiu sobre o menino e Cinthia. Assustado, fechou os olhos e rezou para que algo os protegesse. Após alguns segundos, abriu os olhos e viu que o seu lado direito havia sido atingido por madeira em chamas, sentido tudo arder. Ao buscar pela mãe, ficou chocado ao ver que havia um homem com eles no quarto segurando os escombros e protegendo-a. Ao apertar os olhos, pôde ver que era a silhueta do Freakzoid - seu super herói favorito -, mas ela era feita completamente com os tecidos da sua cama. Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo e nem teve tempo, porque sua mãe agiu rápido, tirando a madeira de cima do seu corpo e o empurrando pela janela antes que o tecido pegasse fogo e o teto segurado pelo Freakzoid caísse por completo. Cinthia se fora. Como ele já estava sendo criado por Deborah e Susana há anos, os juízes acharam adequado entregar a guarda do menino às mulheres e não aos avós que rejeitaram Cinthia grávida, anos antes. De certa forma, a vida não mudou muito, mas a ausência de sua mãe biológica foi muito dolorosa para Tate. Além do fato de não ter mais ela na sua vida, começou a perceber e compreender melhor os seus poderes, que iam ficando cada vez mais fortes. Porém, quanto mais pensava na morte de sua mãe, se recusava a aceitar suas habilidades cada vez mais. Os anos se passaram e, obviamente, ele entendeu que não podia renegar isso para sempre. Assim, decidiu que iria conhecer melhor suas habilidades para saber o que poderia fazer e como as usaria para impedir que outras vidas não fossem perdidas. Ao longo desse tempo, tornou-se um militante de diversas causas sociais e cursou animação gráfica e efeitos visuais, além de várias especializações nas costas. Por um tempo, viveu em vários estados da UEA, mas recentemente está morando em Los Angeles, onde arrumou emprego na Company of Science and Art. Após dois anos sem férias, fez a requisição e a reitoria aprovou o pedido, de forma que ele decidiu passar uns tempos curtindo em Los Angeles. Poderes Tunicinese: Capacidade de manipular roupas e tecidos de qualquer tipo. Capacidades * Manipulação de tecidos: O usuário é capaz de modelar e manipular qualquer tipo de roupa ou qualquer material (algodão, plástico, couro, lã, etc), tipo e tecido, desde que seja um material flexível constituído por uma rede de fibras naturais ou artificiais formadas por tecelagem, tricô, crochê, nó ou feltragem. Pode também tornar tecidos mais resistentes e dar ‘vida’ temporária a criaturas criadas através da manipulação de tecidos. Limitações * Material: O mutante é incapaz de criar pano, ou seja, ele pode apenas moldar tecidos a partir de fontes já existentes. * Emocional: Além disso, tornar os tecidos resistentes depende da condição emocional do usuário - quanto mais determinado ou chateado ele estiver, mais resistente o material se torna; caso ele esteja triste, o tecido pode permanecer comum ou ficar ainda mais fácil de rasgar. Distância (máximo de 50 metros), massa (máximo de 75 quilogramas) e precisão dependem do conhecimento do usuário acerca do próprio poder. Fraquezas * Dores: Manipular tecidos mais resistentes e duros (como o plástico) em larga escala, causam dor de cabeça no usuário, tirando o foco da manipulação e dificultando ações. * Fatiga: As criaturas criadas através da manipulação dependem da energia do usuário para permanecerem ‘vivas’, deixando-o mais fraco se continuarem ativas por muito tempo. Quanto mais elaborada for a criação ou manipulação dos tecidos, mais energia é gasta. * Counters: Qualquer poder cinético destrutivo para tecidos, como pirocinese ou criocinese, ou poderes que envolvam força física ou estruturas afiadas. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Nova PRISM Categoria:LGBT Categoria:Mutante